


A Walk Around the Sidewalk

by kandes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandes/pseuds/kandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You know what we should call these people, the ones who display their ''Happiness'' so easily, hypocrites. You damn right know that I'm right don't you Rox?''</p>
<p>He was angered, very much so, and it clearly showed in his ever present glomming face. Roxy didn't like that but she had grown accostumed to Dirk's emotionless face after their many years of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Around the Sidewalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you like the story as much as I liked making it, and as allways be sure to comment and exhibit your critiques to help me improve the story in general and make me a better writter that can supply you with better stories.

It was an early monday morning, a tall young man was standing affront a house, he looked no older than the ripe age of 16. Seemingly to be a student of a local high school as he was carrying a small back and waiting close to a bus stop. Rapidly the door of the mentioned house was opened by a young lady, she seemed quite eager to converse with the young man quickly spouting.

''Good morin' Dirk how did the weekend go?'' The girl smiled waiting for a response.

''Nothing amazing has happened to me, and nothing interesting will happen tomorrow I bet, but still... It's nice to see you again Roxy.'' The boy replied in a monotonous tone, but still seemed to show some interest in the girl's features.

''What about me? Don't you find me interesting?'' She didn't seem to mind his bleak mood and in fact actually seemed quite comforted with.

''Sharp as ever, I see. Do you know when's the bus coming? I think I might have waken up today too soon and I don't feel like waiting around much longer, even with you around.''

''How can you not know that? You look so analytical and stuff with those ''Cool-kid shades'' and yet you don't pay attention to anything...'' As the girl was about to finish her sentence Dirk postponed her answer.

''I don't really give a damn about the time the bus comes around unless it takes too long like it's doing right now.'' He seemed slightly stressed about the idea of waiting for the transport to come by even with the presence of his friend.

''Well it should be coming in just 5 minutes If I still remember the schedule, Either way we could just walk there since it's not too far away if you finally decide to do some morning exercise.''

''Well, it's been a long time since I went for a jog around the neighbourhood. The basement dwelling also isn't helping much.''

''OMG is this real? Are you finally going to walk me to the school? But don't get the wrong idea I'm just going along 'cause we're friends you know.'' She gleefully replied as she started walking with him towards their school.

Dirk didn't seem as excited about the idea but continued moving along, it was gonna be another boring school day for him but at least it was with the company of his ever happy friend.

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before, hope you liked the story so far and be sure to also comment down bellow, I will try to answer your questions and feedback as soon as I am avalible.


End file.
